Fawnstep
|pastaffie = None |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = SkyClan Ancestor |namest = Medicine Cat: |namesl = Fawnstep |familyl = None Known |familyt = * |mentor = Unknown |apps = Unknown |livebooks = Firestar's Quest, SkyClan's Destiny, Battles of the Clans, Cloudstar's Journey |deadbooks = Firestar's Quest, SkyClan's Destiny }} Fawnstep is a small, light brown tabby she-cat with a white chest, paws, and blue eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc Firestar's Quest :Fawnstep is an ancient medicine cat of SkyClan under the leadership of Cloudstar. :In one of Firestar's visions, Fawnstep is begging Cloudstar to allow her to speak with StarClan, saying that they might know of a place for them, but he does not let her. :Later, when Firestar is finally speaking with Cloudstar, he mentions that his medicine cat still walks with StarClan in dreams, and he did not try to stop her. In another vision, Firestar watches as Fawnstep tells her leader that she's had no sign from StarClan, when he asks if they were going the right way. :When Leafdapple is receiving her nine lives, Fawnstep appears to Echosong, the new SkyClan medicine cat. Fawnstep tells her who she is, and that Echosong can find herbs in the same places the old medicine cat once did. Fawnstep then promises Echosong that she will watch over her, and they will walk dreams together until Echosong has learned how to be a true medicine cat. ''SkyClan's Destiny'' :She is first mentioned when Leafstar tells Echosong that Fawnstep might visit her for more training in herbs. :During one of Leafstar's dreams, she sees the ancient SkyClan, led by Cloudstar. Fawnstep tells a queen not be afraid after she wails that her kits will die. Fawnstep comforts her by telling her StarClan still watches over them, even so far away from the forest. :She is briefly mentioned by Leafstar after Swallowflight discourages her about leading the new SkyClan. Leafstar remembers that the StarClan cats encouraged her, so she continues to lead SkyClan. In the Field Guide Arc ''Battles of the Clans :After the battle with ThunderClan, in which SkyClan is defeated, Fawnstep appears in Cloudstar's den and demands to talk to him. After telling him to sit down and convincing him that his mate, Birdflight, is fine and her kits aren't being born, she talks to him about a dream she had. She's sure StarClan is showing her the future, and she describes how later on, after Birdflight has had her kits, SkyClan is leaving the forest from a Gathering. She elaborates on how the Twolegs had taken all the territory in her dream, and there was none left for them. She attempts to comfort Cloudstar, and tells him that they should not have lost the battle, that it was a defeat that they could not survive. In the Novellas Cloudstar's Journey'' :Fawnstep is the medicine cat of SkyClan. :She helps Mintpaw when she is injured by a falling tree which was being chopped down by a Twoleg monster. :When the Twoleg activity in the forest becomes frequent, she begins to have omens; she finds a blackbird with no head, a sparrow with no wings and a squirrel without a tail in the fresh-kill pile, which is gradually becoming smaller. Cloudstar thinks that it is clumsy hunting, but Fawnstep tells him that the apprentices who caught the prey never killed them like that. :Fawnstep gives Petalfall two poppy seeds when Petalfall becomes dangerously ill and weak, though Petalfall ends up dying. :Fawnstep tells Cloudstar that SkyClan territory would be destroyed with the Twolegs in their monsters steadily destroying the forest, coming closer to the camp every day. Cloudstar gives up on StarClan, much to her shock. :Fawnstep and the entire Clan go to the Gathering, where she witnesses SkyClan's leaving, and she and the Clan head out of the Clan territories. Trivia *She is mistakenly referred to as 'Fawn-step'. *She has been mistakenly described as bracken-colored. Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations Category:Females Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Medicine Cats Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Cloudstar's Journey characters Category:SkyClan Ancestors